


End of the line

by Kamryn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bank Robbers, Bucky and Natasha kinda used to fuck around before the events of this, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Teen!Avengers, but it will have Bucky and nastaha discussing their past relationship, but this fic is still a stucky, so their weird and awkward in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamryn/pseuds/Kamryn
Summary: Steve is 16 and thought be might as well start acting like it, so he told his mom he would go to the bank himself. Only maybe it wasn't the best day to go to the bank. The infamous bank robbers "the Avengers" decided to rob that bank and when they left, they decided to take Steve with them.-Teen villain avengers. I live for this.





	1. The beginning

"No it's okay Ma. I can go by myself. It's just a quick run to the bank." Steve told his mother. But little did he know this wasn't going to be some quick run to the bank. No, this would be so much more.

"Okay Stevie. Just go in. Ask to withdraw $35. Then come straight back here. When you get back we can order some soup from the one place I like." His mom replied from her bed with a soft smile.She was sick so Steve felt like since he's getting older he should start helping out more.

"Okay. I'll be back in about 20 minutes." He said and walked out of her room after giving her a small hug. 

Steve walked into the living room of their small apartment and grabbed everything he needed. Bank card. Jacket. Phone. Apartment keys.

"Love you Ma!" He yelled from the front door. He quickly stepped outside when he heard her return a weak 'You too Hun'. He walked outside of their apartment building, not taking long since they lived on the first floor.

The bank wasn't that far. About a 5 minute walk. Steve quickly walked the Brooklyn streets, dodging people and trying not to make eye contact with Panhandlers.

Soon he made it to the bank. It wasn't that big, just an average sized building on the corner. Steve stepped inside and quickly got in line.

A boy that looked about Steves age got in like behind him not too long after.

"Hey nice patch, man." Steve heard the boy say so he turned around. The boy was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple hoodie and was staring at the patch of the moon Steve had on his denim jacket. 

"Thanks. Yeah I guess it's pretty cool." It was a black and white moon that had the American flag on it. Stars also surrounded the moon.

"Yeah. Where'd you get it?" The stranger asked.

"Umm, I got the jacket at a second hand store and the patch was already on it so I just left it." Steve replied. 

"That's cool. My names Clint by the way." He extended his hand out and Steve shook it.

"Steve." He said. They moved with the line when it moved. "You from around here?" 

"Eh, I move a lot. You?" Clint adjusted something in his ear which Steve assumed was a hearing aid (well he's not entirely wrong). 

"Yep born and raised." He smiled. "I wanna enlist in the army next year though. That will get me out of here."

Clint was about to respond when suddenly the lights went out.

"What the-" Steve started but they all the sudden the doors of the bank burst open and multiple people dressed in all black came charging in.

Well darn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright everybody down! Now!" Someone wearing what looked like a gold and red metal mask yelled as they walked though the doors of the bank. They held up a hand that was covered with a robotic arm.

All the civilians in the bank all raised their hands on got down on the floor.

"Okay! Now if you want to live stay down!" He turned and started to yell at the people behind the counter.

Two girls walked in the door next. One moving her hands in weird ways as red appeared around them. The other carrying a bow and arrow. 

The first girl ran up behind the counter and started to help the person in the mask. The other girl ran over to a desk set up and set down the bow and arrow before running to the safe. 

"This is crazy!" Clint whispered to Steve. A small smirk on his lips. "Like why does that guy have robot arms and mask? And that girl with the red stuff around her, how does she do that?"

"What I want to know is why did that girl have a bow and arrow? Like seriously, a bow?Who the heck uses a bow? Its 2016." Steve said to Clint. 

They exchanged glances but quickly looked away when about a dozen security guards came running out a back door. Clint looked back at Steve and winked before jumping up and running over to the desk with the bow. He grabbed the bow and arrows and quickly shot all the guards.

After shooting all the guards he collected his arrows before running back to the safe.

Steve quickly realized, a boy named Clint with a bow, a girl with strange powers, a boy with robotic armor, it was the Avengers. 

Steve had heard about them before. They were a group of teenage vigilantes who traveled all over and robbed various banks. They were impossible to catch. And of course Steve had to go to the same bank they decided to rob. Great.

Right after Clint ran to the safe a boy with what looked like some sort of scepter walked over to the group of civilians. 

He aimed the scepter at a man, pulled it back then quickly thrusted it forward again and sending the man flying backwards in a flash of blue light.

"I'm sorry darlings but I will be needing all your cell phones. So hand them over unless you want to end up like that man there." He said, vaguely gesturing to the man that was now laying again the wall.

Everyone quickly took out their phones and passed them over, except for one lady who dialed 911 when the boy wasn't looking.

"Now is that all of them?" The boy asked. People nodded trying to cover the lady. The boy smiled and placed all of their cellphones in a bag he had on his side. "Okay now if you will all-" he started to talk again but stopped and slowly turned to look at the woman on the phone.

"Yes the bank on the corner of-" she stopped when the boy turned to look at her. He rolled his eyes and did the same thing he did with his scepter to the man.

"Why can't everyone just listen to me for once?!" He yelled.

"Loki calm down and come help me!" A voice was heard coming from the safe.

"Coming brother. Tony watch them." Loki stormed off and the boy with the robotic armor stood on the counter and held out his hands to the civilians.

"Hi. I'm Tony. You move, I shoot you. You try to be a hero, I shoot you. You try to do anything other than just sit there not move, I shoot you. Understand?" Tony asked. Everyone nodded. "We're all on the same page now. Great."

Everyone's heads quickly turned when they heard gunshots.

"Hey stark! Police are starting to show up! Don't know about you but I think it would be a good time for the twins!" A boy yelled. He stood by the door with a large gun in his left hand.

"You heard him twins! Do your thing!" Tony yelled. All the sudden there was bright flashes of red and blue light.

"What the hel-" someone started to say but Tony quickly shot them.

"What did I say?!" He yelled. 

"You'll shoot us if we do anything other than sit here not moving." Steve said. 

"Exactly!" Tony said. 

"You didn't say anything about talking." Steve replied with a smirk.

Tony made a irritated noise at Steve but he just smiled.

"I like you." He said before chuckling. He pressed a button and his mask was suddenly gone. He smiled and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Hey Stark! That's all of it! Let's get the hell out of here." Clint yelled.

"Later losers." Tony said and jumped off the counter and ran to the door where Clint and the boy with the gun were waiting. 

They talked for a few moments before looking at the civilians. They looked back at each other and looked like they were slightly arguing. They all stopped and stared at the floor for a bit before the one with the gun started laughing.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Some woman asked Steve.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it's not good." Steve responded. As soon as Steve said that there was a weird noise behind him. He turned to look but that noise must've been a person because before he knew it he was in a headlock.

The person who put him in a headlock quickly started to drag him across the floor. 

"Okay got him! Let's get to the van!" The person dragging him yelled. 

Steve tried to kick and punch the person holding him but it was no use because he was soon thrown in the back of a van.

~  
"Hey Stark! That's all of it! Let's get the hell out of here." Clint yelled. Him and Bucky were standing by the door waiting for Tony after Pietro and Wanda loaded all the cash in the van.

Tony came running up and they were about to leave the bank when Bucky stopped them.

"Let's grab that civilian." He said.

"What?! No!" Tony told him. "Are you fucking insane? We don't take civilians! We take cash!" 

"Yeah! Bucky, we've never taken anybody! What makes you want to take one now?" Clint said.

"I don't know. He's... Cute." Bucky shrugged.

"How would we even grab him? You just gonna run over there, hold up your gun, then demand he comes with us?" Tony asked.

"No!" Bucky said then smirked. "I'd have Scott do it."

Scott's voice suddenly came through their ear pieces.

"I'm grabbing a hostage? I'm okay with his!" Scott said. 

"No your not. Bucky's just being an idiot." Clint said and glared at Bucky. "Stay in the van Scott. We'll be there in a second."

"Too late. Please don't step on me." Scott said.

They all looked down at the ground and saw a small figure running toward all the civilians.

"God damn!" Tony said and Bucky started laughing.

Scott ran to all the civilians and then enlarged again when he was behind Steve. He grabbed him and put him in a headlock. 

"Okay got him! Let's get to the van!" Scott yelled and then they all ran to the van. 

"You guys are idiots." Natasha said as they got back to the van and threw Steve in the back. 

Everyone climbed in the back and Natasha got in the drivers seat and Tony in the passenger seat.

"Nat, you're forgetting that all men are idiots." Wanda said as she shut the doors. 

Natasha smiled and rolled her eyes mumbling 'true' before driving away from the bank.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't know what was going on. One minute he was in the bank while it's getting robbed and the next he's being dragged into the bank robbers van.

He was thrown into the back of the van and he heard the doors shut and the van quickly took off.

He sat up and saw most of everyone staring at him.

"What do you want with me?" He asked in a shaky voice as he pulled his knees to his chest.

Steve looked at the boy who grabbed him. He was wearing what looked like some type of motorcycle suit and the helmet was shaped funny, but the mask was removed.

"Don't look at me, dude. Look at Buck Buck. He's the one that made me grab you." He said and pointed to the boy with the gun.

"Oh shut it, Scott!" 

"It's the truth!

"Whatever." 'Buck Buck' as Scott called him looked at Steve, who was still curled up in the corner behind the passenger seat. "You're Rogers right?"

"How- how did you know that?" Steve asked. The other boy just smiled.

"We went to school together." He smiled again and Steve instantly recognized him.

"James Barnes." He glared. 

"Yeah! How you doing man? Still live in the same apartment? How's your dad? And your mom?" He started throwing questions left and right and Steve felt even more uncomfortable.

"My dads dead and my moms dying." He shrugged and gave a sarcastic smile. 

"Oh shit man. I'm so sorry to hear that." Buck said. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact you just kidnapped me?" Steve asked glaring at everyone who gave him weird looks.

"We didn't kidnap you?" The girl with the red said, making it sound like a question. Steve noted she had a thick accent that obviously wasn't American.

"Yes you did." Steve responded. 

Everyone thought for a moment before nodding.

"I guess we did." Clint said. Steve jumped slightly not noticing he was sitting beside him.

"Yeah you did!" Steve said and glared.

"Well, nothing you can do about it now." Tony said, resulting in Bucky attempting to slap him.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Steve asked.

"Bucky said you look cute." Clint said.

Both Steve and Bucky blushed.

"Shut up Clint." Bucky said.

"He asked why we kidnapped him and I'm giving him the truth." Clint said. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and was about to say something but the Natasha cut him off.

"Boys we got trouble." They're were no windows in the back so they all had confused looks, until they heard the sirens.

"Shit! No, we can handle this." Bucky said and stood up. "Wanda, Clint, Loki. You three help me. Steve stay on the floor. Thor make sure all the money stays in place. Scott hold Steve down. Pietro and Bruce, try not to go rolling out the back. Ok?" Everyone nodded, except for Steve who was completely confused.

"Now!" Someone yelled. Steve wasn't sure who said it but then all the sudden the vans back door flew open. 

There was multiple police cars chasing after them.

"It's like Vegas all over again." The girl with the accent said.

"This is nothing like Vegas!" Scott yelled back. 

Steve wanted to move but there was an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't do anything stupid." Scott said.

Shots were fired. Cars were flipped. Screams were heard. And all Steve could do was sit.

"Where are we even going?" Another boy asked, his accent the same as the girl with the red. 

"I know a place." Bucky yelled. He looked at a street sign they passed. "Nat! Head straight for 6 more blocks then make a right in the second ally you pass!" 

She yelled something back but Steve couldn't hear because Bucky started to fire his weapon again.

Pretty soon Natasha yelled again. 

"Hold on!" She yelled and the make made a sharp turn.

Everyone stumbled a little but the girl with the accent kept them from falling. (Steve made a note to ask for everyone's names when they go to where ever they're going)

The van came to a stop and Bucky ordered everyone to get out.

The all climbed out of the van and Scott had his arm around Steves shoulders and held him tight.

"Once again, Don't do anything stupid." Scott said.

They walked toward everyone else who was standing outside a garage door.

"What are we doing here buck? Because this doesn't look like a good hiding spot." Scott asked.

"It's not. But we have to ditch the van so this is a backup vehicle. It's big enough to fit all of us and the cash in the cabin." Bucky explained.

Everyone nodded and Bucky opened the garage door revealing a large truck. 

"Wanda and Loki, can you get the cash out of the van and anything else left in it?" Tony asked and they nodded. "Great. I'll drive." 

Everything was being loaded from the van to the truck and Scott still had a tight grip on Steve. 

"Can you let me go?" Steve asked and Scott just chuckled.

"Sorry princess but no." 

"It's okay Scott. Let him go and and go help the others." Bucky said as he walked up to them.

Scott let go and Steve was ready to run but Bucky quickly put his arms around Steve. He sighed deeply but didn't try to move.

"So, you still go by Bucky?" Steve asked and Bucky nodded.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Because whoever that is in the purple boots looked at me weird when I called you James." Steve responded.

"Oh that's Bruce. I'll make sure to introduce everyone once we get to the hideout." Bucky said.

"Or you can just let me go." Bucky rolled his eyes at that.

"No can do pal." He smiled and Steve rolled his eyes. 

Someone ran up to them and told them everything was ready so everyone walked into the garage. 

Bucky wasn't lying, the truck was large enough that they could all fit inside without being squished.

Tony and Natasha climbed in the front seats and everyone else was in the back. The bags of money were all stacked on one side of the truck and everyone sat beside them, some were on the seats and others on the floor.

Bucky and Steve sat on the floor. The girl with the red and the boy with the same accent sat on the floor next to Steve, Clint sat next to them and everyone else sat on the seats.

"Everyone ready to go?" Tony asked. Everyone (not Steve) responded yes and soon they were pulling out of the ally and driving down the busy streets.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and Natasha spoke up. 

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Go a mile straight then turn left. Go seven blocks that way and there's a abandon apartment building. It's going to be torn down but we'll be out of here before that happens." Bucky responded.

"So I'm just gonna..." Scott started before pushing a button on his suit and becoming small again. Everyone got more comfortable on the seat and Steve was just confused.

"I'll explain later." Bucky whispered in Steve's ear.

Everyone sat in silence for a while before Clint spoke up.

"So we just took a hostage. What do we do now?"

Steve curled into a ball again as they all started to think.

Loki tried lifting his scepter but the guy sitting next to him made him put it down.

The kids with the accents started whispering to each other before they started quietly giggling.

"What's so funny?" Bucky asked and they just started to laugh more. "Tell me Tell me Tell me."

"It's nothing. We promise." The boy said.

"Tell me." Bucky whined again.

"Well tell you later." The girl said, having a hard time trying not to laugh. "Which reminds- which reminds me. We found a backpack in the van. Was it yours Bucky?" She eventually got out, the boy was making her laugh by whispering something in her ear. That resulted in the boy getting a slap to the shoulder.

"Yeah it's mine. I brought snacks." Bucky responded. Everyone rolled their eyes when he said 'snacks.' Steve thought he must do that often. Wanda handed Bucky his backpack after that.

"What have we told about bring food everywhere." Bruce said. "It attracts ants." He said slowly. All the sudden Scott was laying across Bruce's, Loki's, and the other boys legs in full size again.

Everyone started laughing and Steve was very confused. Bucky made finger guns at Scott while saying "aye".

Everyone had a good laugh but then they all started to realize Steve was confused. Scott sat up and took off the front of his helmet.

"Why aren't you laughing? That was an amazing pun. Laugh at the amazing pun! Why isn't he laughing?"

Everyone stared at Steve before Bucky finally made a sound of understanding.

"He doesn't know who you are Scott!" Bucky yelled and everyone suddenly realized he was right.

"Oh my god you're right!" Scott yelled. "Sorry for yelling at you. I'm Ant-Man." He said motioning to his suit. He extended his hand out to Steve and he shook it.

Steve heard Clint whisper something about them all being idiots and he smiled a little. 

He chuckled a little and said "Yeah nice pun." 

Scott must've been satisfied with that because he went small again and everyone went back to normal.

Bucky leaned closer to Steve and smiled.

"Hey you hungry?" He asked and opened his backpack revealing several pastries. Steve smiled and little and was going to decline but Bucky but he reached into his bag and pulled out a small pie. "Apples. It's your favorite." 

Steve smiled and grabbed the pie. "Thank you. I'm surprised you remembered that." Bucky smiled.

"Yeah. Do you remember my favorite?" He asked and looked at Steve. Steve looked into Bucky's bag and pulled out another small pie.

"Cherry." He said and handed the pie to Bucky. 

He whispered something in Russian and blushed a little.

The boy and girl with the accents started to giggle again and that seemed to snap Bucky out of whatever daze he was in. 

"Oh um yeah. Cherry is my favorite." He opened the pie and took a bite, Blushing as he did.

Steve and Bucky sat and smiled at each other for what felt like forever, they didn't have to talk or do anything. All they had to do was smile was smile and they felt like they did back when they were 12, like no time had passed at all. 

They sat that way for a few minutes before they were pulled back into reality.

"Bucky!" They heard Natasha yell and both their heads turned in her direction. She had an irritated look on her face and looked like she was ready to kill someone. "Is there the place?" She asked and gestured to a building outside.

Bucky sat up and looked around before nodding.

"Yeah. Just go ahead and pull into that parking garage. It's shared with a business building so we won't look suspicious pulling in. And it's free." 

Tony nodded and once the light turned green he drove into the parking garage.

"Go to the seventh level and park near the stairs." He instructed. "Okay everyone, and Steve. What we're gonna do is everyone grabs a bag and we all make sure the coast is clear before making a run for it to the stairs."

Everyone nodded it was a pretty simple plan.

"We're gonna sneak into one of the apartments that might still have stuff in it but who cares." He continued. "There we'll make a better plan to get out of town."

Tony drove up to the seventh level and parked near the stairs like he was told to do and everyone started to check to make sure the cost was clear.

After they made sure the cost was clear everyone started to get ready to get out of the car. Bucky told Steve what he was going to do and of course Steve was going to follow orders. He was going to get out of the car first and then Bucky would get out and they would walk to the stairs together, quickly and quietly.

"What are you gonna do about the security cameras?" 

"The what?"

"God dammit buck!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this chapter

"What are you talking about?" Bucky asked.

"There is security cameras on the walls and ceilings. Your plan isn't going to go over very well if they catch you on camera." Steve explained. 

"He's right Bucky. We can't be caught on camera." Bruce added on. Everyone started to think about how they could get inside without being seen the Bruce spoke up again. "But Tony and I might be able to hack into their system and power down the security cameras long enough for us to get inside."

Bucky smiled and Bruce rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone.

Bruce and Tony got to work on disabling the security cameras while everyone else just quietly chatted. 

"So Steve," Bucky started "how have you been lately?"

"Fine I guess." Steve said and shrugged. "I was in the hospital for a while after getting sick. as soon as I got out my mom went in. She was there for about two months but she's out now. She got out maybe two weeks ago." 

Bucky gave Steve a soft smile "Sorry to hear that." Steve just shrugged. He didn't really know what to say.

"You know, when I first heard about the avengers I never would've thought you would be one of them Bucky." Steve said. 

"Yeah well you gotta do what you gotta do, you know?"

"But do you really have to do this?" Steve asked. Bucky looked at him with sad eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Natasha cut him off.

Natasha said something in Russian which caused Bucky to look at her with an irritated look on his face. Quickly they started arguing in Russian and Steve didn't know what to do. Everyone else acted as if this was normal and went on with what they were doing and Steve got even more confused. 

They continued to argue until Tony finally cut them off.

"Will you two cut it out?" He asked them. They both turned and glared at him. "If you two care at all me and Bruce cut the security cameras feed."

Bucky stared at him for about thirty seconds before replying.

"Bruce and I."

Tony slapped him.

"Shut the hell up and get us inside." Tony snapped and Bucky smiled. 

"Come on Steve!" He grabbed Steves hand and a bag of cash, he pushed everyone out of the way and jumped out of the truck.

"You're such a smart ass." Steve said as Bucky dragged him away from the truck by his wrist.

"And you're a dumbass." Bucky responded.

"Why am I the dumbass?" Steve asked.

"Because instead of causing a scene in front of security cameras and being rescued, like a smart person, you decided to point out the security cameras which lead to Bruce shutting them down and me holding your hand while running through a parking lot instead of you going home." Bucky stopped running and turned to look at Steve. "So that makes you a dumbass."

Steve stared at Bucky with a look of realization on his face.

"But nothing we can do about it now!" Bucky said with a smile on his face before picking Steve up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Put me down buck!" He yelled and Bucky laughed.

"No can do pal." Bucky responded and started spinning.

They started laughing, old memories coming back of when they used to do this when they were younger.

They stopped when the others tried to talk to them.

"Sorry the break up the love fest boys but we need to get inside and not stand around out in the open! Idiots." Tony said and glared at them. Natasha stood next to Tony with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

Bucky nodded and set down Steve next to him but quickly pulled him tightly against himself.

They walked to the door that lead the apartment building and Bucky looked at the padlock keeping it shut.

"Hand me a rock." Bucky said and placed out his hand. Clint got down on his knees and grabbed a rock and handed it to Bucky. Before he could knock the lock off Natasha pulled out her gun and shot the lock off.

"You're such a dumbass." Natasha said and held up her gun. "Quicker and easier."

"And louder." Bucky added "someone could of just heard that Nat. If we get caught that's on you."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Bucky opened the door.

"Okay everyone, follow me." They walked up a flight of stairs and were met with another door, although this one was unlocked.

Bucky opened the door and it lead them into a hallway.

"The building being demolished in a few months or something like that." He shrugged. "But a few people who think the building should be saved as a historical monument, or something, never moved out. A woman who didn't want to go decided not to move out and then had to be removed by police, but they haven't moved the stuff out of her apartment yet. So that's where we'll be staying for the time being. All of us." Bucky stopping in front of the door at the end of the hallway and turned around to look at everyone. "Any questions?" 

"Yeah." Clint said. "How come we all have to stay in one apartment? We have an entire building!" 

"One, this one is fully furnished and has some food. Two, rats and cockroaches probably live in the other ones." Bucky said and turned back around and opened in the door. "Also less of a chance of a people finding us if we all hide in one."

Everyone walked inside the apartment and Clint walked in last. He pouted so Steve decided to talk to him.

"Hey you can go ahead and go sleep in another one. Go make friends with all the mice and bugs. There's probably so hybrids of both somewhere. Go find one and become world famous for discovering a new species." Steve couldn't help but laugh at the look on Clint's face. He was having too much fun teasing him.

"Bucky!" Clint yelled and ran to hide behind Natasha. 

Bucky came running out from the bedroom, Bruce and Wanda close behind him.

"What's going on?" He demanded. 

"Steve is being mean." Clint explained.

Bucky turned to look at Steve,who had a giant grin on his face. Bucky rolled his eyes and walked over to Steve and threw his right arm around his shoulders and laughed. 

"Was he being mean or are you just sensitive Clint?" Bucky asked.

"He was being mean!" Clint yelled and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You sure?" Bucky asked again and smiled.

"Fuck you Bucky! He was being mean! Jesus Christ you've known the guy for like half hour and you're already playing favorites!" Clint yelled back.

"Weren't you listening to anything on the way here. Stevie here was my bestie way before I knew all of you. The only person here who knew me before what happened. Of course I'm gonna play favorites." Bucky said and rolled his eyes.

Clint pouted and Natasha rolled her eyes. She said something to Bucky in Russian which caused him to tighten his grip on Steve.

They glared at each other for a few moments before Bucky started to drag Steve away toward the kitchen area.

"You recognize the place?" He asked and Steve shook his head.

"Should I?"

Bucky smiled and pulled a picture off the wall and handed it to Steve.

It was of a group of about 15 boys who looked to be about 10 years old. In the center on the picture a boy sat on a chair with a birthday hat on while holding a cake. Next to him were to boys, one with brown hair and one with blond hair. They sat with their arms around each other's shoulders and bright smiles on their faces and pairs of dog tags around their neck.

Steve's eyes got watery looking at the picture but he quickly blinked away the tears.

"This is Jarod's old place then?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I kept in touch with his sister for a while and she told me I could lay low here if needed after we did the bank thing." Bucky explained.

"I haven't seen Jarod in years. What ever happened to him?" 

"Last I heard he ran away to live with his dad in the Bay Area of California. You guys lose touch or what?" 

"I never really stayed in touch with anyone after you left." Steve looked up at Bucky with sad eyes. 

"Come here." Bucky mumbled and pulled Steve into a hug.

They stood there hugging for a few minutes before Bucky heard giggling. He looked over and saw Wanda and Pietro standing a few feet away watching them. 

He gave them a look that basically said 'not now but we'll talk later' and the twins nodded before quietly walking away.

Bucky pulled away from the hug and looked at Steve.

"Come on Stevie, lets go introduce you to everyone." Steve nodded and they left the kitchen.

Bucky lead them back to the living room where most of everyone was seated.

"Everyone! Living room! Family meeting!" Bucky yelled and did a count of everyone. Once he yelled Loki, Clint, Bruce, and Scott came walking out of the bedroom, now all changed into different outfits.

"Everyone this is Steve. I knew him when I was younger. He's my friend. I hope you all will treat him with respect and just go with business as usual."

"You kidnapped him Jay. We can't exactly so business as usual." Natasha said. Steve noticed how she called him 'Jay' instead Bucky. 

"Just go along with it for not Nat." Bucky said again and after a little while she nodded and her and Bucky smiled at each other.

"Great! Now Steve let me introduce you to everyone." He pointed at Natasha. "That's Natasha, sort of my second in command, ever need help and I'm not around go to her." Natasha smiled at Steve kindly. Then Bucky pointed at the blond boy and the boy with the scepter. "That's Thor and Loki. They're gods, don't piss them off." 

Steve looked confused and leaned into whisper to Bucky's ear. 

"There's only one God Bucky, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." That caused Bucky to laugh. And whispered back he would explain later.

Next he pointed at the twins. 

"That's Wanda and Pietro. They have special powers."

Before Steve could react and ask what kind of powers, Pietro was ready to show him.

"Want to see?" He asked, his 'W' being pronounced like a 'V'. 

Steve nodded and Pietro quickly started to run around the room before his sister called him off. 

Once Pietro stopped running Wanda started to speak.

"Pie can run fast and I can move things with my mind." She started to love her hands and the red appeared. She turned toward the coffee table in the room and started to pick up the magazines with her powers.

Steve smiled. "Wanda, That's amazing!" Wanda started smiling really big and set everything back in their places.

She mumbled and thank you and her brother returned to her side and threw his arm over her shoulder.

Bucky cleared his throat and brought the attention back to him.

"You've already met Clint and Scott." He then pointed at Tony and Bruce. "And last but certainly not least, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. The two that make this all possible." Bruce smiled and Tony got up and took a bow.

"Sit down you drama queen." Bruce said and tugged on Tony's shirt, although they were both laughing Bruce ended up grabbing him and pulling him back into his seat on the couch.

"Stark. You related to Howard?" Steve asked which made Tony get an irritated look on his face.

"Yeah he's my dad." Tony responded.

"Yeah thought so. I worked with him before." That comment caused Tony to smirk.

"Are we talking the more legal stuff with his business or are we talking illegal undergoing government work?" 

Before Steve got a chance to react, Bucky spoke.

"You don't have to answer that Steve. Tony, stop being a dick." Bucky glared at Tony and he backed off. "Okay, now that you've met everyone we need to discuss a plan."

Everyone nodded and started to move the coffee table so everyone can sit in a circle on the floor. 

"We find it easier to talk this way." Bucky whispered to Steve.

"Okay, let's get down to business." 

Clint and Scott both jumped up 

"To defeat the Huns!" They sang before getting a round of shoes thrown at them.

Bucky sighed heavily before laughing a little.

"Let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing ducking sucks and I think I'm ruining this fix but whatever


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I haven’t updated in so long, but someone recd this to the stucky library so I got a lot of new readers, wassup. Also this was written really fast and I didn’t have time to edit so please point out any and all mistakes in the comments

"Let's get started." Bucky said and threw his arm around Steves shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Okay." Natasha said, "I think we should head down to Florida next. Maybe hitting up that bank in Miami near the pizza place we ate at about a year ago. I've been keeping up with it, nice and quiet place, no drama ever really happens. It's a good target."

Bucky nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I was thinking maybe we can keep heading west. Vancouver, Seattle, Portland, maybe other places around there."

"I want to go to Disneyland." Clint spoke up.

"I'm from the Bay Area. I wanna see home." Scott added.

"Maybe we can head to San Diego and then work our way up on the west coast." Tony said. "Then when we're in Oregon we can stop at the safe house on the beach and stash some cash."

"That's a good idea. We should consider that." Bruce added. "What would we do on our way over to the west coast?"

"We have never been to Chicago." Wanda said. 

"Also Nat just said Florida. We could go there. " Bucky added.

"Disney world." Clint added.

"Steve would you like to add anything?" Natasha asked.

"I didn't think I had a say." 

"Of course you do."

“Why?”

“Because you’re one of us now.”

“No I’m not! I’m just-“ Steve sighed and put his face in his hands. “Clint sounds like he really wants to go to a Disney park." 

"Oh he acts like this every time we plan stuff. Just ignore him." Bruce said.

"Why not just go to a Disney park?"

"Because going somewhere thousands of people who can recognize us in a high security place doesn't seem like a good plan." Natasha said.

Clint frowned and Steve gave a sad smile in his direction. 

"Oh, well the twins said Chicago." Steve said. 

"Pizza." The twins said in unison.

"We could take you two there if you really want to go." Bucky said and the twins smiled. "And Tony, now that we're in New York, you gonna go get him?"

"Hell no." Tony responded. 

"Why not Tony?" Natasha asked. "He's my little baby spider."

"He's annoying."

"All twelve year olds are annoying, just go pick him up." Bruce said.

"Nuh-uh"

"Tony-"

"No."

Natasha pulled her gun. "Go pick up my baby spider! now!" 

Tony quickly stood up. "Okay, okay. Bucky and Bruce are coming with me."

"I'm gonna stay with Stevie." Bucky said and put his arm over Steve's shoulders.

"Nope you're coming with us." Tony and Bruce walked over to Bucky and each grabbed one of his arms.

"Later. I'm tired."

"Nope. Now."

"Later."

Bruce dropped Bucky's arm and sighed.

"It might be better to go later. We just got here. It's still early in the day. And we don't even know where he's at right now." Tony rolled his eyes.

"But Natasha said-"

"Whatever James wants." Natasha cut Tony off.

Bucky smiled and Steve sat awkwardly on the floor by his feet.

"You guys can figure this out. Steve and I will be in the bedroom." Bucky grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him to the bedroom.

"Who's baby spider?" Steve asked as him and Bucky sat on the bed. Bucky laid back and stretched his arms out.

"He's some kid Tony knows. He's a scientist or something. He's really young though, like, younger than the twins." 

"How old are the twins?"

"14." 

"Oh. Well why doesn't tony want to go get him?"

"He's irritating as hell."

Steve laughed quietly and Bucky sat up. He put his right hand on Steve's cheek and leaned in close. They were quiet for a few seconds before Bucky spoke up.

"I'm so sorry I did this." Bucky whispered and touched their foreheads together.

"Are you?" Steve looked up and locked eyes with Bucky.

Bucky had tears in his eyes and for some odd reason Steve felt guilty.

"I don't- I didn't- I'm so sorry. I didn't want- I'm so, so sorry."

Tears began streaming down his face, Steve reached up and cupped his jaw. 

And then to ruin it all Wanda opened the door.

“Ay Bucky! Natasha wants to know the plan for baby spider!” She yelled, her brother showing up behind her and resting his head on her shoulder. 

“Buck, save the love fest for later.” Pietro said causing Wanda to giggle and Steve to roll his eyes.

“Fuck off.” Steve grumbled and threw himself on the bed. The twins just giggled and turned their attention back to Bucky.

“So-?” They asked in unison.

“Walk in, grab him, shoot anyone that tries to stop us.” Bucky said. 

Wanda sighed and walked over to Bucky. Pietro followed her and pushed Steve out of the way so they could sit on either side of Bucky.

“That never works Buck!” Wanda said and wiped any stray tears from Bucky’s face. 

“And don’t you dare bring up Venice beach. That only worked because we were there with you.” Pietro said and leaned his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Do ya two got a better plan?” Bucky asked. “Because you are really starting to get on my nerves. Also who the fuck said you won’t be coming with me?”

“Well no-“ Wanda started, ignoring the last sentence. 

“But Loki might.” Pietro finished.

“Fine, go bother him and try and get a plan.” Bucky laid back on the bed.

“What are you going to do?” Pietro asked.

“Sleep. Now get the fuck out before I change my mind about being nice to the two of you.” Bucky glared at them.

“Fine.” Wanda said and stoop up and grabbed her brothers hand.

“Sleep tight love birds.” Pietro said. Before Bucky could do anything Pietro grabbed his sister and ran out the door. 

“Brats.” Bucky grumbled and looked at Steve. “Go ahead and sleep if you want to. Because I’m taking you with me to get the kid.”

“Great.” Steve sighed and rolled into his side. “That’s fucking great.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for y’all. Just so y’all know I didn’t proof read this so please point out any mistakes in the comments thank you. Enjoy.

About one hour later Steve woke up to someone yelling in Russian.

He opened his eyes and seen Natasha glaring in his direction. He tried to get up to move but felt a heavy burden around his waist, he looked over his shoulder and noticed it was Bucky’s arm wrapped around him with Bucky pressed against his back. 

“What do you want?” Steve asked Natasha, not bothering to move Bucky’s arm.

“I want you to get the fuck out so that I can talk to Barnes.” She responded still glaring at Steve.

“Oh yeah? You wanna try and move him off me?” He asked her while trying to move Bucky’s arm off him.

Natasha sighed before drawing her gun and pointing it at Steve.

“James you have three seconds to wake the fuck up before I blow this fuckers brains out.” She said.

Bucky instantly sat up and drew his gun.

“Even try to do that and I’ll kill you without a second thought.” He glared at her. She huffed but left the room.

“Get ready to go James! We don’t gotta a lot of time.” She yelled over her shoulder. 

Bucky sighed and sat up.

“It’s go time fuckers!” He yelled as he got off the bed. “I want Tony, Pie, Wanda, Loki and Scott!” 

He was about to walk into the other room but he stopped, he looked at Steve on the bed and walked back over. He knelt down next to the bed and rested his hand on one of Steve’s cheeks.

“You’re coming with me, okay?” 

Steve drew in a shaky breath and nodded, fearing what would happen if he fought or argued. They stood up and Bucky quickly wrapped his right arm around Steve’s shoulders as they walked. They entered the living room and noticed everyone was ready.

“Why you only want some of us?” Natasha asked as she put her gun down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

“Because you’re being a mega bitch.” Bucky snapped back. “Everyone who’s coming with me, let’s go.” He started walking towards the door but Natasha grabbed his arm, she leaned up and whispered something in his ear that made him smile. He kissed her forehead and whispered something in Russian before walking to the door. Steve looked at Natasha only to see her smirking back at him. 

Everyone Bucky wanted started walking out the door, saying quick goodbyes to everyone staying, and Steve followed silently. Bucky grabbed Steve by the shoulders and held him close as they walked.

“So what’s the actual plan, Buck Buck?” Wanda asked.

“Well do we know where the kid is?” Bucky responded. Everyone stopped walking and looked at Tony, who made a sour face and looked at the floor. He mumbled something but no one could understand what he said.

“What was that, Tony ?” Loki asked and tony looked up at him.

“I said he’s at-“ he stopped and took a deep breath “he’s at stark tower.” He looked away from everyone again.

Everyone exchanged glances before Pietro broke the silence.

“So let me get this straight,” he started “we’re breaking into Tony’s dads building, which may I remind you from last time we broke in is a high security place with hardly any blind spots and no shortage of guards, to kidnap a twelve year old boy, and we’re supposed to be chill with this?” He nearly yelled the last part and stared at Bucky.

“Yeah what the fuck Buck?!” Scott yelled.

“Don’t fucking yell at me! Tony is the one who decided to wait until now to tell us where he is!” Bucky yelled back. “If you want to fucking blame someone for this bullshit blame fucking Tony!”

“Why don’t you all just calm down?” Steve said and stepped in between Scott and Bucky, who were glaring at each other.

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up, steve?” Wanda said and pushed him away from Bucky. 

“Hey, watch your goddamn mouth!” Bucky told Wanda. She glared back at him and so did her brother.

“No he’s right. You all need to calm down.” Loki said. 

“No! Now fuck off frost boy!” Tony yelled back.

Loki face turned cold and he tightened his grip on his scepter.

“What did you just call me?” He asked and glared 

“You heard me. Now we don’t you just shut up so we can go get the brat.” 

Loki took a step toward tony and opened his mouth to say something but Steve stepped in between them first. 

“Hey, you two need to calm down, now.” He said firmly. He placed a hand on Tony’s chest and pushed him slightly away from Loki. 

Tony pushed Steve’s hand off his chest and glared at him.

“No, you really need to shut up. Listen to me right now. You have no say in anything we do. Any, at all. And given the chance I’ll make sure you end up face down in a ditch first chance if you ever think anything different. You stupid F-“ 

“Stark!” Bucky yelled cutting tony off. He gave him a stern look before pointing down the hall, silently telling him to keep walking. Tony huffed, But obeyed and continued walking down the hallway. 

Bucky followed him, and Scott and the twins followed Bucky. Steve started walking to but Loki stopped him.

“Thank you, Steve. You don’t know me or anything like that but you still somewhat stood up for me. I owe you.” He said and smiled. 

“Of course.” Steve said, he wasn’t actually sure what to say but luckily for him Loki didn’t carry on the conversation further and started walking down the hall. 

They caught up to everyone at the staircase and walked to the truck. Wanda, pietro, Loki, Steve, and Scott all climbed into the back seat, with Wanda and Scott sitting on the floor, and tony and Bucky got into the front, Bucky into the drivers seat. 

Bucky started the truck and started to drive out of the garage. Everyone was silent so Bucky turned up the radio and quietly stared singing along as they got on the main road. 

Steve broke the silence. “Can I ask a question?” 

“You just did.” The twins said in unison and started giggling. 

Bucky sighed and looked at Steve through the rear view mirror.

“I’m not taking you home.” He said. He looked back at the road.

“Not what I was gonna ask.” Steve shot back. Everyone sat in silence after that.

The drive was long and boring. The only person making noise was Bucky, who was still singing along to the radio. 

After what feels like forever, Tony finally spoke up. 

“So I know of a blind spot or two that we can get inside through without being caught by security. Then, I used to have this secret passageway in the tower that goes in-between walls and comes out in closets and stuff like that, so if my dad didn’t have that torn apart hopefully we can get through there. The kid is most likely in the room where all the interns work. I tracked him for a couple weeks and I’m pretty sure he just follows some girl around, that’s probably why he’s there.” He said. “Once we find him, we just try and retrace our steps out so we don’t get caught.” 

Everyone in the back was silent but Bucky spoke up.

“Sound like a good enough plan tony. Just need you to tell me where to park when we get there.” Tony nodded then looked in the backseat.

“Just to double check, is everyone wearing different clothes then they were at the bank? I don’t want people to know we were the ones that took him before it’s official he’s one of us.” 

“You told me to wear my suit.” Scott pointed out.

“Yeah I know, everyone besides Scott changed?” Tony asked.

Wand and pietro nodded, raising their arms to show they were wearing different clothes. Wanda, she had on a hat to cover her hair, instead of the red dress she worse earlier  
was wearing all black clothes except for her dark red leather jacket, and her belt buckle that was the same shade red but shaped into the letter ‘M’. Pietro was dressed almost exactly the same but instead of a red jacket he wore silver/gray. Steve noted he had the same belt buckle as Wanda, in the same shade of red. 

Loki was wearing all black clothes and a black leather jacket with a black hoodie on underneath. Bucky was dressed more/less the same and tony was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue hoodie. Tony looked back at Steve and noticed he was still dressed the same.

“You’re still dressed the same.” He pointed out.

“Well Geez Tony. It’s not like I had a full wardrobe with me while being kidnapped!” He snapped back.

Tony rolled his eyes but turned to look at Bucky. “Give him your jacket.” He said coldly.

Bucky visibly tensed up and held up his left arm. “Umm, can’t exactly do that!” He yelled at Tony and put his arm down.

“Are you trying to say he doesn’t know?” Tony said back.

“Nobody but you guys are supposed to fucking know! I don’t even think news outlets know, Jesus Christ!” He yelled at him.

“Are you not wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath?” Tony yelled at him, beginning to get annoyed.

“Nope.” Bucky said back, starting to calm down.

“You stupid mother-“

“Hey!” Loki yelled, getting their attention. “He can wear my jacket. It’s not that big of a deal.” Loki took off his jacket, leaving his hoodie on. Steve grabbed Loki’s jacket, taking his own off and putting on the new one.

“Here.” Wanda said to get Steve’s attention, she was adjusting the strap on her hat. “You can wear this.” She handed the hat to Steve and he put it on.

“Thank you.” He said and looked at his hands.

Everyone was silent again until Tony spoke up again.

“Hey Loki. You can still do magic without the scepter right?” He asked and Loki looked up at him.

“Obviously. Why wouldn’t I be able to?” He asked and glared at Tony.

“Well I was just wondering after what happened that you might-“

“Let’s not talk about that!” He cut him off. “I can still do magic without my scepter.” 

“What kind of magic?” Steve asked after noticing Loki became really uncomfortable. Loki looked up and smiled before holding up his hand. Steve eyes widened as Loki’s hand turned blue. He reached up to touch it but his hand went straight through it. He jumped back and Pietro started laughing. 

“Dude look.” He said while laughing and nudged Steve’s side. Steve looked down on the floor and seen Loki sitting down next to Wanda. He looked back for the Loki that was sitting next to him but it was gone. 

“My mother taught me to do that when I was younger.” He explained. He smiled a little then looked back at Tony. “Why did you want to know if I could still do magic?”

“Because we might need to blend in with a group of teenagers and we can’t blend in very well if you have your scepter.” He told Loki. Loki nodded.

“I’ll leave it on the truck.” He said and Tony nodded.

Pretty soon they were arriving at Stark tower and Tony instructed Bucky on where to park and then they were all climbing out of the truck. 

“Stay near me.” Bucky whispered. “Scott, go down and see if you can unlock that door.”

“No need.” Wanda whispered and pointed at someone. They all turned to see a group of people walking toward the door Bucky was just talking about.

“Shit! Hide!” Pietro said. Steve and Bucky ducked behind a dumpster, Loki and Tony hid behind the trunk, the twins jumped into the truck bed, and Scott shrunk down. 

They all watched as someone walked up to the door, swiped their key card and the group walked in. 

Once they were sure the coast was clear everyone came out of their hiding spots.

“Where’s Scott?” Wanda asked. Loki smiled at her before going to knock on the door. Everyone freaked out for about a second before they seen the door open. They all ran to the door only to see Scott holding it open. 

“I ran in when no one could see me.” He explained as he took off his helmet. “Now lead the way.” He motioned to Tony.

Tony walked ahead of everyone and led them to a closet. He opened the door and motioned for everyone to walk in. Once everyone was inside the closet he took off some of the shelves on the wall and revealed a false back. 

“This leads to a little passageway. It goes throughout the entire tower and it’s how I got around when I lived here. Hopefully it’s all still intact. If now we’re fucked. Let’s go.” He removed the false back, it was about three feet tall so everyone had to crouch down and crawl through. Once inside the cramped space everyone notice it was basically a long hallway with lots of doors. Tony once again lead every one.

“So can we take an elevator?” Bucky asked. “Because if you make us walk however many flights of stairs I will beat the shit out of you.” 

“Don’t worry Bucky.” Tony replied. “But we might have to walk up one or two flights of stairs. All the elevators in this area have to be opened with a key card.”

Everyone silently followed Tony down the hall then up a few sets of stairs. 

He stopped in front of door and took a deep breath. 

“Were gonna need to be really careful after this.” He said as he pushed the door open. It lead into a hallway with what looked like offices. 

Everyone stepped out of the closet and followed Tony. They found an elevator not too long after. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet as they waited for the elevator. 

“What you doing?” Scott asked. 

Tony didn’t respond, just pulled out what looked like a hotel key before putting his wallet away. 

Once the elevator arrived they all walked inside and Tony pushed a button. 

“Enter key.”a robotic voice said, scaring everyone besides Tony. Tony slipped his key into a little slot and pretty soon the elevator started moving. 

“What the hell was that?” Bucky asked. “You said we couldn’t use the elevators down there because they needed keys. Now we get in here and you use a key?” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “This is a different type of elevator. It’s taking us to a private floor.” 

“Why do we need to go a private floor?” Pietro asked. 

“You’ll see.” Tony responded. 

Everyone was silent again. Pretty soon the elevator stopped. Once the doors opened everyone exited into what looked like a living room.

“Tony, where are we?” Loki asked. He didn’t respond. Just walked over to a desk in the corner and pushed a button on it.

All the lights in the room came on at once and a voice spoke over the speaker system.

“Welcome home, sir. Glad to have you back. Shall I tell your father you’re here?” 

“Hello JARVIS. I missed you.” Tony said and sat in his desk chair. He rested his head on the desk. “Please don’t tell Howard I’m here.” 

“Of course sir. What about your mother?” The voice spoke again. 

“Don’t tell her either. I really did miss you Jarvis.” Tony sighed and lifted his head up.

“Who are your friends?” 

“I’ll tell you later.”

“I calculated an estimation of if you would return. Probability of you returning was 8%.” 

“Never tell me the odds. Can you find someone for me? They should be in the tower.” Tony moved his hands across his desk and a hologram appeared in front of him. 

“Of course sir. Who would you like me to locate?” 

“Peter Parker.”

A few seconds of silence passed and everyone (except Tony) stared at each other in confusion. 

“Mr. Parker is on the interns common floor, where they sleep. They are preparing for a movie night. He intends to stay the night tonight. Shall I tell him you’re looking for him?”

“No thank you Jarvis. Don’t tell anybody I am here. I won’t be here long.” 

“Okay. Need anything else?”

“Nope. Sleep mode.” Tony spun around in his chair as the hologram disappeared. “I hope you were listening to that.”

“A) yes we were. B) what the hell was that?” Pietro asked. 

“Watch your pie hole, Pie.” Tony said with a chuckle. “That was the system I told you about before. He helps me with anything I need. I haven’t figured out how to move him to portable yet. So I’m thankful whenever I get to talk to him. But enough of that, come on.” He stood up and started walking down a hallway.

“So What is this?” Loki asked as they stopped in front of a door.

“This used to be my private floor when I lived here.” Tony explained before opening the door. “And this was my bedroom.” He walked inside the room and everyone followed. 

Steve saw a small flash of light but thought nothing of it. 

“I just need to grab a few things. Feel free to look around.” Tony said as he walked toward a wardrobe. 

Everyone slowly looked around the room. Loki sat on the bed as the twins looks at photos on the walls and on bookshelves. Scott sat at a desk and played with a pencil he found. Steve and Bucky walked toward the floor to ceiling window and looked out at the city. 

Tony was grabbing a pair of pajamas out of his wardrobe and walking toward his bathroom. 

“I’m going to change in the bathroom. Wanda can you look around under my bed? I need a backpack.” 

Wanda nodded and got on the floor and started to look under the bed. Pietro was still looking at one of Tony’s bookshelves. Steve looked around and noticed Loki was laying back on the bed and reading a book he found. Scott found a nerf gun and was shooting foam bullets at Loki. 

A couple minutes later Tony walked back into the room and Wanda handed him the backpack he asked for. He shoved the pants he was wearing before into it and walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a DVD player off it, as well as a laptop of sorts, putting them in the bag.

“Twins, I remembered how you two said you want to watch movies while we are traveling. So go ahead and grab any movies you want off my shelf and put them in this bag.” Tony handed the bag to Pietro. The twins eyes lit up as they excitedly grabbed DVDs off the shelf. 

Loki sat up and stretched a little. “Mind if I take this book?” He held up the book for Tony to see.

“No I don’t mind. I probably haven’t read that in years.” Tony said and Loki smiled before placing it in the bag.

“I’m keeping this nerf gun.” Scott said while collecting the bullets he shot at Loki. 

“See anything you want Bucky?” Tony asked and Bucky shook his head. 

“I don’t need anything.” 

“Suit yourself.”

Tony opened his wardrobe door again and grabbed a bomber style jacket. It was red and on the back it said ‘Stark Industries’ and on the front it had a tiny ‘Tony’ embroidered. 

“This is all I really came back for.” He explained as he pulled the jacket on over his hoodie.

Bucky was going to speak again but interrupted by Jarvis. 

“Sir.” Was all he said.

“I thought I told you to go into sleep mode.” Tony snapped.

“You did, But sir you have trouble.” 

“How much?” Tony asked as he walked back out into the main living room, with everyone following him. 

“Your father set up a security system in your room, so if anyone were to set foot in there a security team of 12 men or more would be dispatched to the floor.” Jarvis explained. 

“Fuck.” Tony whispered to himself as he pulled up the hologram again. “Are they armed?” 

“Heavily.” Jarvis replied. 

“Do I have any equipment here?” Tony asked as he started rummaging through drawers.

“I’m afraid not sir. Your father had almost everything destroyed when you left.” 

“Of course he did.” Tony mumbled before turning around to face everyone. “Who’s all armed?”

Bucky pulled out one small hand gun and everyone else shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure Wanda, Loki, and I’s DNA should count as a weapon.” Pietro pointed out and Tony nodded. 

Scott held up his hand. “I have a nerf gun.”

“Be serious for a second.” Loki scolded him. 

“Look I’d really love to chat but my computer says the security is coming down the hall. Let the twins handle it, everyone else hide.” Tony said as he started to try and find a hiding spot.

Just then everyone heard the heavy foot steps of the men running down the hall. 

Scott shrunk down as Loki hid behind a bookshelf. Tony hid underneath his desk as Steve and Bucky hid behind a couch. 

Steve didn’t pay much attention to what happened next, but he did hear a lot of yelling and gunfire. He shoved his face into Bucky’s shoulder to keep himself from looking up at the fight. 

A few minutes later the noises stopped and Wanda spoke up.

“I think that’s all of them for now, but no doubt the noise alerted more people. We should go.” 

Everyone stood up from their hiding places and Tony quickly ran down the hall motioning for everyone to follow him.

Bucky stopped to pick up and couple guns off unconscious security guards, throwing one at Tony before placing another in a holster inside his jacket. 

They all quickly ran down the hall before Tony all shoved them in a doorway that led to a stairwell.

“Three floors down is the interns floor, that’s where Jarvis said the kid is.” Tony said as they quickly ran down the stairs. 

Once they were on the right floor they quickly pushed the door open. They were in a common area of sorts. 

“Coast is clear. Let’s go.” Tony said after doing a quick sweep with his eyes.

They all quickly walked behind Tony as he led them down the hall. They stopped in front of a door. The door had a window on it and they could see through that it was another common room with a large TV. 

“I’m just gonna go small so they don’t see my suit.” Scott said, he handed the nerf gun he had to Steve before shrinking down. Everyone nodded.

“Wanda.” Tony said and turned around. “Go in and ask for Peter. Make up some excuse as to why your here. And don’t let them get a good look at your face.” Wanda nodded and walked into the room, leaving the door open so the guys could see her. Everyone turned to look at her and someone paused the movie on TV.

“Hello, my names Samantha and I just arrived with the foreign exchange intern program. I know it’s late but we’re looking for some of the interns here for some help setting up for our presentation tomorrow.” Wanda said. “Well actually we’re looking for someone in particular.”

“Oh of course!” A girl said and jumped up to greet Wanda. She shook her hand. “Nice to meet you Samantha. Who are you looking for?”

“Peter Parker.” Wanda said and the other girl looked surprised.

“Oh. I was kinda expecting you to choose one of the older ones.” She replied.

“Nope. Just Peter.”

“Okay. That’s okay. He should be down that hallway and on the second door on the right. They’re having a meeting about tomorrow. Probably about you.” The girl said with a laugh. “I’m sure we’ll have fun working together.”

“Thank you very much.” Wanda replied and shook her hand again. She motioned for all the guys to follow her as she walked to another door that lead to the other hallway. 

Everyone followed without giving so much as a glance to the other people in the room. Steve watched the floor as Scott ran alongside them. 

Once everyone was in the next hallway and the door was shut, Scott came back to normal size. 

“Second door on the right.” Wanda said and Tony gave her a side hug as they walked.

“You did great kid.”

They stopped in front of the door and Bucky gave a knock.

“Come in!” Someone yelled on the other side. 

Bucky grabbed his gun and held up his fingers to count down. 

“3.2.1.” He whispered before opening the door and holding up his gun at the people in the room. Wanda followed closely behind and starting moving her hands, making a barrier of red in front of her.

“Hey what’s going on?!” A man yelled at stood up, only to be shot in the shoulder by Bucky.

The kids in the room started screaming but one kid jumped on top the table. He crouched down into a fighting position but stopped and tilted his head to the side.

“Mr.Stark?” He asked. Tony smiled and walked to stand next to Bucky.

“How’s it going, SpiderBoy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the beginning of one of my favorite AU's ever. Teen Villain Avengers. I have a feeling this is going to be good. Also it's pre serum Steve. And Bucky has his metal arm.


End file.
